


What if Oliver found out

by Aravis713



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aravis713/pseuds/Aravis713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You didn’t have anything to do with that, right?” It’s more of an urging statement than a question. <br/>He hides his face in his palm and murmurs. “No, no, no…”<br/>I sigh with relief. Okay, I was being paranoid. Just to make sure, I ask.” No-you didn’t?”<br/>“No-don’t ask.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirlingforthewin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingforthewin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just A Litte Strange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376283) by [jooliewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites). 



> This is my first ever fic and I really wanted to write it before today's episode, because I'm expecting (okay, hoping for) some real dose of Coliver. And I think Oliver is too smart not to put the pieces together. Inspired by Just A Little Strange by jooliewrites (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3376283)  
> The fic is an eraly birthday gift for fangirlingforthewin, because you are my own ray of light :)

The first night he only talked to me because he wanted to get information out of me. Then he came to me just when he needed to hack something. He lied about not doing drugs. And he cheated on me. 

But he smiles everytime he sees me. That coy, school-boy smile. His eyes are full of mirth. He gave me his grandmother’s hat. He loved The Thorn Birds, I know, even though he tried to hide it. When he thinks I can’t see him, he stares at me with so much love in his eyes. And he’s trying to be better.

I want to be with him. 

Okay, let’s do it. I knock on the door. I’ve never actually been to his apartment.

He opens, startled at first, then a smile spreads across his face. “Hi,” he says in a tender voice.

“Hey,” I smile too,”Could I talk to you?”

“Yeah sure, come in.”

I walk in and see that the apartment is just like Connor himself- modern, prefectly neat, as if from a catalogue. Except for what looks like a hand-made table cloth on the coffee table, a framed family picture next to the law books on the shelf, a poster of the The Trial on the wall. 

The TV is on, he’s been watching news.

“Would you like something to drink? Wine? Beer? Tea?”

“I’m fine, thank you-”

I stop my long-prepared speech, because Connor looks like he’s been hit over the head with a pan. 

I follow his gaze to the TV. “Altough police have yet to come forward with a public statement, our sources tell us, the body belongs to the Middleton University professor Sam Keating, reported missing by his wife on December the 13th.”

Connor is breathing heavily, his hand resting against the kitchen counter. I quickly come to him and hug him. “Hey, it will be fine.”

He hugs me back, clutching to the back of my shirt. I see images of a half-burned corpse flashing on the screen “I’m sorry Connor, that looks awful. “ How could I reassure him? “But, he was a murderer, right? Maybe he deserved it? I know it’s awful to say, but-”I suddenly freeze. “-Do you think she had something to do with it? Surely she’s not such a monster.”

Connor still doesn’t reply, head in the crook of my neck, I can feel him start to cry.

And the voice of the woman keeps playing in my head, getting stuck and repeating the same three words over and over again. December the 13th. December the 13th. My birthday. The day I started contemplating that Connor might just be so full of himself that he somehow found out my birthday and decided to make himself a present by coming back into my life again. This one piece of information, and suddenly, all of the seemingly random questions have the same answer.

The smell of smoke. Half-burned corpse. Panic attack. How weirdly he’s been acting. 

I pull away slowly. “You said you wished…”

Connor looks up, confused. 

“I asked you if you were on something and you said “I wish…””

His eyes widen and he takes a step back. 

“So you weren’t high. Connor! You didn’t have anything to do with that, right?” It’s more of an urging statement than a question. 

He hides his face in his palm and murmurs. “No, no, no…”

I sigh with relief. Okay, I was being paranoid. Just to make sure, I ask.” No-you didn’t?”

“No-don’t ask.”


	2. The Answer

“Connor, what the hell?”

“Could we...not talk about it, please…”

“No! What the hell happened? Did you actually kill a guy?!”

“No! No! I just...happened to be there and then I helped them get rid of it…”

“What?! Tell me exactly what happened!”

He sighs in frustration. “That man is a murderer, he killed the girl-”

“Let’s get to the part where you kill him.”

“I didn’t! Not really….” He is pacing around, shaking, it looks like he might get another panic attack. I come up to him and hold him by his arms. “Just...tell me what happened.”

He calms down a bit, but his voice is still just a shaky whimper. “I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because if I do, you’ll never want to have anything to do with me again. “

“Maybe, maybe not. I don’t know yet. But I do know that we can’t be together if you keep this big of a secret from me. “

He reluctantly sits on the couch, his head in his hands. I sit next to him. He takes a deep breath and starts. 

“You know Wes? I told you about him. Well, his girlfriend knew the girl that was murdered, she wanted to prove he did it. So she came into his house, to get some data from his laptop or something...anyway, Wes and I and two other girls came there too. The man attacked Wes’ girlfriend, we were trying to protect her and save the flashdrive with the evidence she got from his computer. And then Michaela pushed him from the stairs and he fell…”

“Wait what? Just like that?”

“It was an accident!”

I have trouble processing all this new data. “So...he was dead? What happened then?”

“He wasn’t actually dead. We tought he was. But then he woke up and started choking Rebecca-Wes’ girlfriend. And we didn’t know what to do, we wanted to save her and then Wes smacked his head with this metal trophy…Then he really was dead.”

For a moment, we’re both quiet.

“So...it wasn’t really you who killed him. How did he end up partly incinerated in a landfill?”

“We didn’t know what to do, couldn’t decide what to do with...him. We flipped a coin-how stupid is that?! So we had to get rid of the body. We rolled him in this rug and took him to the forest and...burned him” He looks up at me apologetically. “And then we put...the rest of him...in the trash.”

He looks at me with his stupidly beautiful eyes, as if waiting for the final verdict. 

I don’t know what to say. 

“I didn’t kill him, Oliver. But legally, I am guilty. And now they found him and I don’t know what to do…”

I rub my temples, trying to at least partially understand how has my view on him changed so rapidly in the past five minutes. I stand up.

“Oliver-”

“I need to take some time and think, okay?”

He wipes his tears. “ I get that. I’m not gonna ask you to stay or to be with me, but could you please promise to come back at least once, to say goodbye?” 

Hand on the, door, I take one last look at him.

“Promise.”


	3. The Promise

He’s not gonna come back. Why would he? I killed a guy! Kinda. I would just pull him to the bottom with me. He has no reason to ever want to be with me. 

I adjust the pillow under my head and try to stop the whirling wool of miserable thoughts. Okay, I need to fall asleeep. Let’s just think of something positive!

Like…..Oliver. No, no, let’s not go there.

His sweet smile....And his eyes and his voice and his kisses and his optimism and the comfort of his presence.

Why? Why do I have to lose the one person that makes me want to live?

The silence of the night is interrupted.

Knock.  
Knock knock.

Who is visiting me at 3 a.m.?!

I stand up and cautiously walk to the door. 

Is it the police? They’re coming to arrest me. I’m going to jail.

I just wanted to see him one last time. 

I carefully slide the door open.

He looks like he hasn’t slept either. 

“Oliver? What are you-”

“Do you still have the flashdrive?!”

“What?”

“The flashdrive that you put the evidence on? It proves you were at the crime scene when it happened, you have to get rid of it!”

“Yes, Wes took care of it. “

He sighs in relief. 

I don’t get it. “Oliver, why do you care? Why do you want to help me?”

He tilts his head to the side, as if saying Oh, please: “You know why…” He looks down and smiles.

My hug attack almost trips him over, but he quickly wraps his arms around me too. We stand like that for a few moments. 

“Connor, you don’t have to lie to me. Why didn’t you tell me the truth?” 

I look into his beautiful deep eyes. “Because then you’d be an accessory for my crime.” 

He takes this in, nods and finally pulls me closer, resting his forehad against mine. 

“Do you think you could get away with it?”

My eyes water up again. “I honestly have no idea. But the professor is protecting us...”

“She knows?!”

“Yeah, she found out somehow and she’s been doing everything to protect us. I don’t know why.”

“Do you trust her?”

“Sort of.”

“Listen, whatever happens, I’ll be with you.”

Oliver. You beautiful ray of light in the darkness stretching everywhere. I love you. So much.

“I love you.”

His whole face lights up. “I love you too.”

I lean forward and lock our lips, he kisses me back. After while he plants a chaste little kiss in the corner of my mouth and pulls away.

I open my eyes and see the urgent expression in his. “There is just one thing, “ his voice is completely serious,” - you must never, ever, ever lie to me again. I need you to be completely honest with me, whether you kill a guy or think that Ralph and Maggie shouldn’t be together, you have to tell me the truth. Promise?”

 

“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what did you think?  
> Do you think this is what could happen? Would you want this to happen?  
> Was it realistic? Was it too realistic?  
> Do you think Coliver will be endgame? Or is killing a guy too much even for Oliver?  
> I appreciate all comments, thank you very much for reading :)


End file.
